The Protagonist (Road to Freedom)
The Protagonist is the player character of the Playstation 2 video game Colosseum: Road to Freedom and Gladiator: Road to Freedom Remix. Name The Protagonist's name can be chosen randomly or manually typed, but will only be mentioned in the game's subtitles. Description The Protagonist is the player character in Colosseum: Road to Freedom and largely concerns The Protagonist's adventures as a gladiator working under Magerius to earn both honor and enough money to pay of his slave debt to earn freedom by entering on multiple arenas. The Protagonist's gender is automatically set as male and the Protagonist's appearance depends on his origins while being questioned by Magerius at the start of the game, there are 3 models in the original game, Type A, Type B and Type C. Type A is lightly tanned man with black hair. Type B is a fair skinned blonde haired man. Type C is a dark skinned man with scalp short crew cut hair. In the arena, the player can prepare the Protagonist with the proper equipment and move sets and choose from the available matches to enter. During the match, the player will attack with armed weapons or with their bare hands at other gladiator opponents. The Protagonist can knock off other gladiator's weapons and armors and pick them up to use it in their favor. After winning a match, the Protagonist will earn money and AP and return to hub area to prepare for the next day or move on with the story. When the game begins, the Protagonist is owned by a slave trader named Largus on the outskirts of the Roman Empire. This is an Arena where slaves continuously battle to the death to attract the attention of buyers. a slave named Memnon suggests that they attempt to attract the attention of specifically a Roman trader or they won't survive the arena, however eventually the Protagonist is pitted against Memnon and forced to kill him. This match attracts the attention of a Roman named Magerius, who purchases the Protagonist and then transports him to the city of Rome. As the Protagonist trains under Magerius to attempt to gain their freedom, he is eventually approached by a woman named Marcia and a man named Laetus who gains interest in the players rise. This attention from Marcia also draws the ire of a gladiator named Narcissus whom the Protagonist has to face in combat on two occasions. Eventually, Marcia suggests the player face the Emperor Commodus himself in a special match. Due to Commodus being the Emperor, the Protagonist is forced to allow Commodus to defeat him, but not before putting up a decent enough fight to fill the mad Emperor's ego. This display amuses Narcissus due to the Protagonist losing in combat, but Marcia is satisfied and she keeps the Protagonist in mind for a further scheme in the days to come. Some 40 days after the Protagonist arrived in Magerius's camp, Marcia will entrust the Protagonist with a scheme to kill the Emperor. The Protagonist has earned Commodus's trust and Commodus desires the Protagonist as a training partner. Marcia brings the Protagonist to Commodus, and eventually Commodus becomes frightened at the ferocity with which the Protagonist is striking him, and he pulls out real swords. However Commodus is no match for the Protagonist, and he is assassinated. Laetus brings Narcissus to the scene as the Protagonist is whisked away. Later on, Laetus informs the Protagonist that Narcissus was supposedly the one who killed the Emperor, and for his crime, Laetus requests the gladiator who fought on equal ground with Commodus to execute him. Before the match however, Laetus informs the Protagonist that he is expendable as soon as the crowd of Gladiator enthusiasts grow tired of him. Upon day 50, the new Emperor, Septimius Severus will have ascended to the throne, and Laetus informs the Protagonist that there is to be a match held in the new Emperor's honor. Upon arriving at the Colosseum, the Protagonist encounters Marcia, who thanks the Protagonist for his help, and that the whole scheme was set up by Laetus, and that she was merely assisting him in return for being free to go home. Laetus later confirms to the Protagonist that the match and all the plans was set up by him, and that the only loose end to his scheme is to kill the last witness, the Protagonist. However, Laetus makes a bet with the Protagonist, if he can defeat Laetus in combat, Laetus will ensure that the Protagonist has a future under Emperor Severus. Laetus is then defeated in combat, and he yields to the Protagonist's skills, and an entertained Severus requests that the Protagonist receive the best treatment. It is suggested that the Protagonist likely has a fate in the army of the new Emperor. Origin At the beginning of the game, the player will be given several choices that will effect the way the player will look and their starting stats. The first choice given is the players country of origin: * Gallia - Type B * Britannia - Type B * Hispania - Type A * Germania - Type B (Type D in Remix) * Numidia - Type C * Parthia - Type C (Type E in Remix) * Dacia - Type A * Thracia - Type A * Rome - Random * Greece - Random * Nowhere - Random Rome and Greece are only unlocked after completing the game once. Career The next choice the player will be presented with is what their career was in their previous life: * Slave - STA increase + 2 * Farmer - VIT increase + 2 * Merchant - DEX increase + 2 * Criminal - AGI increase + 2 * Soldier - STR increase + 2 * Nobleman - ''AGI increase + 4 * ''Gladiator - ''STR increase + 4 * Nothing - Random Soldier, Nobleman, and Gladiator are only available after completing the game once. Path The player then will be asked to choose a path, either the Path of Destiny, Path of Survival or the Unknown Path. * Path of Destiny - All body part levels increased + 1 * Path of Survival - All stats increased + 1 * Unknown Path - Random Religion The player will then be asked if they are a believer of Roman gods: * Hercules - STR increase + 4 * Amore - DEX increase + 4 * Victoria - AGI increase + 4 * Virtus - VIT increase + 4 * Mars - STA increase + 4 * ''Jupiter - All stats increased + 2 * Non-believer - Random Jupiter is only available after completing the game once. After selecting, the player is allowed to name themselves and the story begins. Trivia *Gladiator: Road to Freedom Remix adds two new player models, a Germania model, and a Parthia model. The Parthian is a tan long haired man, while the Germania model is a large blonde man with a beard and woad leaf tattoos. In the original game, the Type B model was used for Germania and the Type C model was used for Parthia. *In Gladiator: Road to Freedom Remix, the player can select different unlocked characters for play in the main story line by selecting the model during their selection of career See Also *The Protagonist (Gladiator Begins) *Magerius Gallery Type Slave A.png|Type A Protagonist at the beginning of the game. Type B Slave.png|Type B Protagonist at the beginning of the game. Type Slave C.png|Type C Protagonist at the beginning of the game. Germania.png| Type D Germania Protagonist in Road to Freedom Remix Parthia.png|Type E Parthia Protagonist in Road to Freedom Remix Category:Characters Category:Gladiators Category:Road to Freedom Characters